


Look What You Made Me Do (Forever Unfinished)

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: So there was a prompt on the GKM asking for a Sarah, Plain and Tall sort of story where widower Blaine Anderson finds a mail-order bride to help around the farm at the insistence of one of his farmhand’s wives. Except shenanigans occur when Kurt ends up having to pretend to be a woman after Rachel writes to Blaine as the supposed Katherine in need of change and financial security after the death of Burt. She convinces Kurt that they won’t actually have to get married but this is his chance to get out west, since he can’t afford to on his own, and get to San Francisco where he can join a theater company. But of course, they do end up getting married and he has to pretend to be a woman for far longer than he originally planned. I could never get the beginning of the story right but this one scene stuck with me so here it is!





	Look What You Made Me Do (Forever Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airgeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgeer/gifts).



> This is never going to be expanded upon. This is it.

Kurt was unbuttoning his jacket with one hand as he sat down on the bed. His other hand was a fist clutched around his thin gloves, waving around as he continued to talk about what Mrs. Haley had said to him after church about a dance coming up in town. Blaine leaned against the open doorway and just watched as Kurt slowly shed away Katherine. He should have known the moment he saw those big hands without any gloves on.  
Kurt was loosening the high neck of the dress and it made Blaine flush and turn away for a second. It shouldn’t matter, they were married—had been married for months—but Blaine knew he had been too mad, too enraged by Tina’s death and Cooper’s running away and just everything to even look at Katherine. And when he had started to heal, it had scared him just how much he had lusted for her, for her smile and her cleverness and her body underneath all those layers. 

He had never felt this way before for a woman, not even for Tina, and that had made him even more mad when he realized that he hadn’t loved Tina enough, hadn’t loved her like he should have while she was alive. Perhaps that’s when he should have figured out that Katherine was different. That Katherine wasn’t a woman at all.

Kurt was still talking, his long thin fingers working at the complicated bun of hair on top of his head, slowly pulling out the false pieces to be set aside for the next event in town. Blaine stood up straight and walked into the room, startling Kurt into silence as he sat down next to him on the bed. His hair was halfway down, stray pieces falling into his face. Blaine hesitated, hand in the air, as Kurt stared at him with open-mouthed surprise before giving into impulse and reaching out to just touch for once. His hair was thick and soft and so very long for a man but it suited him and his sharp features, softening them into something not quite feminine but more in-between, more angelic.

Blaine let his hand stray down to Kurt’s bare neck, the skin lightly freckled instead of tan like his after a summer in the fields. Kurt was swallowing frantically, body rigid. He wondered what it would look like in the winter; if that glorious pale white like the body of a swan would come back. Blaine looked into Kurt’s wide eyes as he let memory help him unbutton Kurt’s dress all the way down to the waist so he could see the boning of the corset making his narrow waist even thinner, into a womanly shape that both confused and aroused Blaine when he saw it. 

Kurt helped him push the dress down to the waist, pale shoulders exposed after Blaine tugged the thin straps of his camisole down. Blaine picked idly at the strings of the corset, wondering at its quality. No doubt it was the one Kurt had taken from that sister-in-law of his, the one who had gotten him into this tangle of a marriage with her letters. Kurt kept glancing at the open doorway, even though he knew the children were with Lucy. It made Blaine smile.

Blaine worried his lip when he finally got the corset off, throwing it to the ground even as Kurt made a small noise at the mess. Without the corset to hold it in place the camisole floated down. His chest was bare, not a hair on it: whether by nature or design, Blaine didn’t know. His shoulders were broad, arms strong. Katherine was a handsome woman but Kurt was a beautiful man. Blaine looked up again and saw Kurt looking at him curiously, no longer startled by his boldness or silence. He was so brave, so fearless, his Kurt.

Blaine cupped Kurt’s face and pulled him in close, their lips nearly touching for the first time since the wedding ceremony. “There you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a lot of research about Gilded Era clothing and wigs that went into just this one scene. Like an unnecessary amount.


End file.
